


The Irony of The Weenie Hut Guy

by calpalyay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Luke, Fetus Luke Hemmings, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Luke works at The Weenie Hut, M/M, Third POV, first fic, lol this is bad, luke is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calpalyay/pseuds/calpalyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thanks, sweetheart. Love the hat.”</p><p>	Luke rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the blush creeping up his neck.</p><p>	“Yeah. Ironic, you know?”</p><p>	“What is?” Michael asks, cocking his head slightly.</p><p>	“I happen to love weenies and I work at The Weenie Hut…” Luke rolled his eyes again when he saw the boy didn't get it. “I’m gay. Weenie meaning penis. I like penis, I work at The Weenie Hut, that’s the joke” he explained.</p><p>	Michael watches him with amused eyes, quirking a pierced eyebrow Luke almost hadn't seen. </p><p>	“You’re cute” Michael said with a smirk, “I’m also a fan of weenies”.</p><p>Or the one where Luke works at The Weenie Hut and Michael thinks his uniform is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irony of The Weenie Hut Guy

**Author's Note:**

> lol so this is my first fic. it's pretty bad. also pretty fluffy, i guess. <3 enjoy!

Maybe Luke wasn't the most handsome person in the world, but he wasn't bad looking he would say. He wasn't muscular at all. In his father’s and mother’s words, he was “practically a bag of bones”. It wasn't like he was starving himself. He ate like a normal human being.

Clothes didn't practically matter to him. The stereotype that gay men were great with “fashion” was totally untrue. At least in Luke’s case.

Usually he wore long gym shorts that hung loosely around his hips and an old t-shirt in the summers. When the leaves started to change colors and the wind blew cold, he wore baggy khakis and a raggedy sweater (he’s had all his sweaters since eighth grade. He didn't really grow much). Oh, and not to forget those dirty, old Nikes that no one could ever believe they were once white.

Other than his small structure and poor outfit choices, he would say the rest of him wasn't that terrible. His blonde hair swept across his forehead and had eyes “as blue as the sea” according to his friend’s sister. He had also called him “cute”, but did guys like “cute”?

Apparently not, considering he’s never had a boyfriend.

But really, who would date the guy who works at The Weenie Hut? Luke certainly wouldn't. How embarrassing would that be to date a guy who got paid to wear a cap with a tiny weenie springing atop their head and give out free samples of miniature weenies?

Okay, so maybe people didn't just date based on looks. Personality and popularity are bother factors, Luke had guessed.

Even though he was okay looking, Luke had next to no friends and he could barely stutter out a joke. He was awkward and a nobody. No wonder no one dated him. Luke would forever be the lonely, gay, seventeen year-old virgin working at The Weenie Hut.

“Free samples! Free samples! Great deals at The Weenie Hut. Just $1.50 for a box of  
weenies and a small drink! Free Samples!”

Luke sighed deeply.

“I hate my job” he said under his breath.

His manager had sent him a few stores away from The Weenie Hut to try and lure customers with free miniature weenies. The mall was always crowded in the weekends and Luke hated everything about the job.

Annoying eighth graders always giggled immaturely about weenies. Asking stupid and not clever at all questions like “How long are the weenies?” Thirteen year-olds are the worst.

But what was really terrible were the horny teenagers.

He wasn't saying he was the Virgin Mary- alright he was a virgin, but he wasn't all “no anything sexual before marriage”.

Luke just hated public displays of affection. He was fine with a hug here and a sweet and short kiss there. It was cute, even. Gets you right in the feels

But the lip sucking, boob grabbing, and moaning messes of teenagers were too much for Luke. He was fine with heterosexuals, but did they have to be so open about it?

“Business slow?” 

Luke was drawn out of his thoughts by a voice. He turned to his left to see a boy. A peculiar looking boy, but still a boy.

He looked around his age, maybe a little older. The boy had milky white skin and fluffy blue hair. He looked like a cute and smug smurf.

His eyes were a beautiful pale green and all Luke wanted to do was get lost in them.

It was almost irritating how beautiful he was. Luke had no chance with this guy. He wanted the feeling to disappear (and for this boy to sweep him off his feet and take him away from the pains of being a The Weenie Hut employee).

“Uh… yeah. I guess the hat kind of wards people away” Luke tried to say in the smoothest voice he could muster with a (more or less) charming smile.

The boy chuckled. Kill me now Luke thought.

“Aww…” the boy cooed, “no one wants your wiener?” his green eyes twinkled as he laughed and Luke couldn't help but join him. 

“Name’s Michael” he outstretched his arm for a handshake and Luke accepted it. Michael. It was a good name for him.

“I’m Luke” he gave Michael as smile and eyes his hair, “love the blue, by the way. It… suits you”

Michael smiles and runs a hand through his blue hair. World, why must you create such a hot boy I can’t have?

“Thanks, sweetheart. Love the hat.”

Luke rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the blush creeping up his neck.

“Yeah. Ironic, you know?”

“What is?” Michael asks, cocking his head slightly.

“I happen to love weenies and I work at The Weenie Hut…” Luke rolled his eyes again when he saw the boy didn't get it. “I’m gay. Weenie meaning penis. I like penis, I work at The Weenie Hut, that’s the joke” he explained.

Michael watches him with amused eyes, quirking a pierced eyebrow Luke almost hadn't seen. 

“You’re cute” Michael said with a smirk, “I’m also a fan of weenies”.

Luke could hear the angels of heaven singing and he felt the favor of God shining down upon him. A cute boy was flirting with him.

Luke nodded, smiling and biting his lip. He didn't know how to flirt, but he was going to try his best.

“Are you flirting with me, Michael?” Luke prayed that sounded as smooth out loud as it did in his head.

“Depends” Michael shrugged nonchalantly.

“One what?’ Luke questioned, smiling slightly.

“On if you’re interested or not”

Luke read an article online with the headline “Child Stabs Mother with a Shoe”. Luke was interested. Luke was more than interested in Michael. There weren't words to describe how much he wanted to get know Michael. He was just- yes. He was interested.

“Uh, erm- yeah. Yes” Luke nodded.

Smooth.

Michael laughed as Luke blushed. He gently took Luke’s hand, took out a pen from his back pocket, and on the back of his hand he wrote a series of numbers Luke could only assume was Michael’s number.

“How about you call me when your shift’s over, yeah?”

“Yeah. Alright” Luke grinned like an idiot.

And maybe Luke stared at Michael’s bum when he left, so what?

And maybe He texted Michael for the rest of the weekend. Maybe Michael took him out for ice cream. Maybe Michael kissed  
him on his porch after the amazing date, so what? And maybe Luke falls a little in love, and maybe that’s okay.

Yea. Maybe that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> that was pretty terrible. i hope you enjoyed anyway <3


End file.
